The Unstable Sterling Experiment
by djmay71
Summary: Team One from Toronto's Strategic Response Unit responds to what appears to be just a regular call until they meet Sheldon and the gang.


_FLASHPOINT _& _THE BIG BANG THEORY CROSSOVER_

"THE UNSTABLE STERLING EXPERIMENT"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is my first crossover ever written. I have to say, I had a lot of fun writing this, and I had a lot of muse too, as I just discovered that the Bravo! Channel plays episodes of Flashpoint daily; and I thoroughly enjoy all the new episodes of Big Bang that have been coming out lately.**

**I'll try to keep this note short, but there's a lot to talk about here. First of all- I've never written for the characters of The Big Bang Theory, so I apologize if they seem out of character. As well, in the Flashpoint side of things, I am going to use my O/C Flashpoint character Kristopher Allison Perrasmith. You can read all about him in my original Flashpoint fanfiction _'A New Beginning'. _That being said, I'm going to omit the emotional back story drama that usually comes with my O/C. For the TBBT side of things, I'm taking things as they are: in Season 5, however, with a slight alteration, however miniscule: Leonard and Penny are together. See? Not that big of a deal.**

**Ok- now I'm rambling...why didn't anyone stop me?**

**Without further adieu, my first crossover, "The Unstable Sterling Experiment" .**

* * *

><p>"This is absurd."<p>

Leonard and Penny looked across the gate at the international customs at Toronto's Lester A. Pearson Airport. Leonard's room-mate and friend of several years, and Penny's neighbour- Dr. Sheldon Cooper, Ph.D., was being held up by security.

"Sheldon, just co-operate, so we can be on our way. The car is waiting." Leonard whined back to Sheldon.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you again- please remove the ring before stepping through."

"It's a Green Lantern Power Ring, not just a ring." Sheldon replied.

"Sheldon, sweetie, give the ring to me, and I'll give it back to you over here." Penny said, with a compromise.

Sheldon stared down Leonard, as several facial ticks began to occur.

"Sir, are you ok?" the security officer asked.

"He's fine officer. Sheldon?" Leonard replied.

"Fine." Sheldon retorted, as he slid off the ring, as threw it over to Leonard, who failed to catch the tiny object, but was deftly caught by Penny.

"Nice catch." Leonard said, as he noted that Sheldon was passing through the detector, for the fourth time, "Aren't you glad you came?"

"I'm here for the Canadian beer." Penny said with a giggle, "Where's Howard and Bernadette?"

"Lets see..." Leonard thought aloud, as he looked at his watch, "8 hour flight, we landed a half hour ago, waited another 20 minutes in the line up for security...so probably in the washroom..."

"...having sex." Penny finished, "Are they that horny?"

"You knew Howard before Bernadette, right?"

"Right, sorry." Penny said, as she rolled her eyes.

Sheldon was finally making his way over to the waiting duo, as Leonard passed him his Power Ring.

"Next time we're taking the train." Sheldon complained.

* * *

><p>"Ok, team one-" the commander of the station said aloud to the 8 teams in attendance, "You bid for the security detail at the Canadian National Science Expo &amp; Invitational, and you're getting it."<p>

A short haired, brunette man leaned forward and talked to both his captain, and team leader at the same time, "I thought we were bidding for the Championship League of Robot Fighting Invitational?" he asked.

"Spike, you'd enjoy that too much." Ed replied, as he rubbed his bald head.

"And, I believe in osmosis," Sargent Greg Parker said, "I live in hope."

Beside Spike, a long brown haired woman poked a well built man beside her. "So- sitting with the nerds, eh?" she said to him.

"I never sat with in the nerds." he said defensively, as he poked her back, "What about you Jules?"

"Sam!-I was smart, but I wasn't a nerd."

A tall, thinly haired man sat down beside Sam. "What'd I miss?" he asked, as he finished buttoning his top button.

"Security detail at the CNSEI." Spike said, "What took you so long, Perra?"

"Couldn't find a parking spot. How many teams are here?"

"Eight." Ed said, as he turned around in his seat, as he passed the rec file to Spike, who started overlooking their duties. "Big weekend in the city. Lots of different conferences going on. Security detail required at all them."

"And by the looks of it, they could've just hired a couple hundred mall ninjas, and have it covered. Seriously boss, Access control?" Spike asked, as he handed the file over to Sam and Jules.

"Turn styles and revolving doors." Greg answered.

"Who'd want to hurt a bunch of nerdy scientists?" Sam asked.

"Some of the North America's brightest minds are going to be there," Ed explained, "We go in and we-?"

"Connect, respect, protect?" Perra replied with a dull tone.

"I was going to say keep the peace, but that works too." Ed laughed.

"So when we leaving?" Jules asked, as he handed the file back to Greg.

"Well, we're off duty at 0800, and we're not needed down at the conference centre until 1000 hours, so I'm thinking we'll get off shift, hit the gym, get our second wind, and then go out and rack up some time in the overtime column."

"Sounds good to me." Perra said, as he looked at his watch, "So, we just got on shift- eight hours to go."

"Yeah, its going to be-" Greg started, when the call horn blared throughout the station.

"Team one- hot call!" came a woman over the loud speaker, "Bomb threat down at the Royal Fairmount Hotel. All persons evacuated, but three are still missing."

"You heard the lady, lets go!" Ed said, as the team jumped up.

"Babycakes- here I come!" Spike cried out, referring to his bomb neutralizing robot.

* * *

><p>"Ma'am, I need you to calm down," the tall black security guard said, to what he figured had to be the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, "You said you can't find your friends- who are they?"<p>

"Leonard, Bernadette, and uh...oh, Howard!" the woman exclaimed, "You need to find them!"

"Howard's just an engineer." a tall skinny man said to the guard.

"Sheldon- now's not the time!" Penny growled at him, "Your friends could be trapped in the hotel."

"Alright." the guard said, as he closed his notebook, as he noticed three large SUVs and a large truck rolling on scene, "SRU on scene, you can talk to them."

Penny and Sheldon looked around the large group of people, and then looked back to each other.

"What are we supposed to do?" Sheldon asked.

* * *

><p>Greg got out of his SUV, and was immediately pulled aside by by the head security guy. Ed got out of the same SUV and started barking orders at his team.<p>

"Spike, Sam- Alpha team on building sweep. Evacuate the building of all personnel, leave a uniform on each secured section. Me and Jules, crowd control and witnesses. Perra, your in the truck, all information goes through you."

Greg broke away from the security guy, and started talking over the headset.

"They received a phone call from an unknown caller about 13 minutes ago about a bomb in the building. They evacuated to their furthest parking lot and did a count- guys, three guests of the hotel are missing- we're looking for a Howard Wolowitz and his fiance Bernadette, as well as a Leonard Hofstader. We have friends of the missing guests here, I'm sending them to you Perra."

"Roger that." Perra replied over the headset, as he started to working, "Full access to on site CCTV and alarm systems in five."

"Boss," came Spike's voice, "Did the caller mention anything about his bomb? Timer? What about demands?"

"No demands, and no instructions." Greg replied, "Guys, tread carefully. Some of these guys like the stay and watch the carnage."

"Perra," came Eddie's voice, "One guest says she noticed a man wearing a large coat entering the front door when she arrived at 2100 hours."  
>"Roger that, pulling up CCTV footage." Perra said, as he started his work.<p>

* * *

><p>The door of the truck opened, and two people entered. One male, skinny with a pale complexion, the other female, crying.<p>

"Sit down." Perra instructed, as he pointed them to two chairs behind him. "Your names?"

"Penny." the woman said between sobs.

"I don't tell my name to strangers. One could run the risk of being mugged for his lunch money."

"I'm not going to mug you. I'm a cop." Perra replied.

The door opened again, as Ed and Greg entered.

"I'm Sargent Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit, and this is my team leader and tactician, Constable Ed Lane. I can only surmise that you've already met Constable Kristopher Perrasmith?"

"One question." Sheldon asked.

"Yes?" Greg nudged on.

"When does the bomb squad get here?"

* * *

><p>Greg looked at the man with confusion. "We are here."<p>

Ed mouthed 'wow' to Perra, as he sat down beside him, "Perra, what we looking at?"

"Six floors, excluding the basement and roof."

"Nothing else to go on?"

"Not unless our bomber calls again." Perra replied, "If he does, it's going to you boss."

Greg nodded.

"First and second floors clear." Sam said over the radio.

"Spike- what's your 20?" Perra asked.

Behind Perra, Sheldon spoke to Penny, who's crying had subsided. "He actually means 10-20. It's ten-code for 'What's your location?' " Sheldon explained.

"Do you have something to say for everything that comes out of our mouths?" Ed snapped back at him.

"I know everything about everything in the universe. See, I'm a theoretical..."

"You know The Headstones?" Ed asked with a smirk.

"If you're talking about the ceremonial stone placed at the head of a grave within the confines of a cemetery or other similar shrines of the dead, then yes."

"I'll take that as a no, then." Ed said, as he turned around to the screens, "Spike- what do we got?"

"We can stop looking for the bomb." Spike said, "I got it here. Not much of a bomb- CO2 cooled battery to an electrical relay, with leads into a gas filled bottle. More of a pyrotechnic bomb."

"Can you disarm it?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, easy. Cut the wires to the relay."

"Alright lets do it."

Greg looked over to the two witnesses in the truck and then to Ed.

"Sam-" Ed said over the headset, as he read his bosses' mind, "Any luck on finding our civilians?"

"Third floor clear."

A beeping noise came through the intercom in the truck.

"Boss," Perra said, "Call incoming."

Greg picked up the stat phone from the desk and pressed the talk button, "This is Sargent Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit, who am I talking to?"

"Don't even try," started a deep, masked voice, "You have found the distraction."

"Distraction? Am I talking to the guy who planted the bomb?"

"...Yes."

"Well, sir, you have successfully scared a lot of people. I bet you take pride in that, don't you?"

"Just shut up and listen Greg Parker. I have three, and they will met their marker in twenty minutes."

* * *

><p>"Ok team- new rules." Greg explained over the headset, "Jules meet up with Sam, we need to finish sweeping that building pronto. Spike, you disarm the basement bomb yet?"<p>

"Yeah." Spike's voice rambled over the headset," Any feedback coming from the building? Any outgoing signals, like a remote detonator?"

Perra finished highlighting the floors that had been cleared on the monitor, then switched over to another computer. "I got three outgoing signals- cell signals. I'll see if I can trace to their origin."

Behind the SRU officers, Sheldon started looking around.

"Are you piggybacking the server to trace the calls?" he asked the officer named Perra.

"Sheldon, sweetie, let them do their job." Penny said, "You are doing your jobs, right?"

Ed and Greg looked back to the blonde woman. Ed went back to looking at the monitors, whereas Greg approached her.

"I know this is a trying event, but anything you can tell us would be appreciated. Any suspicious persons, packages recently? Any threats?"

"We," she started, "We just got into town for a conference tomorrow. We we're just getting settled into the room when this happened."

"There is nothing to be worried about. What conference?"

"I, uh...Sheldon?"

"Its the Canadian National Science Expo & Invitational, although its questionable how Canadian it is if we where invited." Sheldon answered.

"By 'we' you mean?" Greg asked with a open-ended question.

"Myself, Leonard, Howard and Bernadette- although I would hardly call Howard a scientist."

Greg nodded. "Perra, you get that?"

"Yes sir. Cross-referencing the names of the attending at the conference with the guests in the hotel, and checking...boss, we have another incoming call."

Again, Greg picked up the phone.

"This is Greg Parker with the police Strategic Response unit, who am I talking to?"

"I-I-I-I, have a bomb."

"Who am I talking to?"

"This is Leonard. Leonard Hofstader."

"Leonard, is the man who planted the bomb in the room?"

"No. He told me he'd kill Howard and Bernadette if I left."

"What room are you in?"

"4182."

* * *

><p>"Howie, we're going to be ok, right?" asked Bernadette, who was tied tight to the bed frame.<p>

"Yeah." Howard lied, as he examined the mercury switched, motion sensitive bomb that was placed on his lap by a masked man who had raced out of the room five minutes ago.

He didn't enjoy lying to his fiance, but he'd rather keep the fact that it would take specialist hands to defuse the bomb on his lap.

Although he was an engineer. With some guidance, he could probably figure it out.

"How am I not getting a signal?" Howard asked aloud, as he glanced at his cell phone that he managed to worm out of his pocket without making extraneous movements.

He was trying to dial for help.

* * *

><p>"Boss" Perra spoke, "we got a weak signal coming from the building. I can't make contact with it, I'll try triangulating its exact location."<p>

"Ok," Greg said, as he took in the information and processed it, "Spike- room 4182. Bomb confirmed by one of our missing civilans."

Suddenly, Jules' voice came over the intercom, "Perra, we got everybody out of the building right?"

"10-4 Alpha" Perra replied.

"I hear footsteps coming down the stairwell, I'm checking it out," Jules continued, "Sam?"

"No." Ed commanded, "Sam- continue the building sweep. We still have two civilians at large. Jules, tread carefully."

"Anymore information?" Greg asked Perra.

"Nothing yet boss. Still waiting for the triangulation." Perra replied, as he leaned back in his chair, letting the computer do the work.

"You should triangulate by sixths, not thirds." Sheldon commented.

"Sixths will take longer." Perra answered back.

"Yes, but sixths will respond with more detailed feedback."

"True- but it'll take longer. We work as if time is against us, which in most cases, it usually is."

Sheldon thought for a moment, as he worked out some problems in his head.

"Triangulate with a parallax parallel triangulation within the first triangulation, then run your dual co-ordinates through a binary simulator, which will round the co-ordinates to the next closest exact location marker."

"No need," Perra replied, as the triangulation had completed, "Sam- northwest of your location, room 5127."

* * *

><p>Spike entered the suite, and saw a improvised explosive device lashed to the bedpost.<p>

"Its ok, its ok," Spike calmly explained to the retreating man, Leonard, "I'm with the Strategic Response Unit, I'm going to defuse this bomb."

"I got our suspect!" Jules yelled out loud over the headset, "In custody!"

"That's great Jules," Spike congratulated, "Does he have any sort of schematics or plans in his pockets?"

"No, nothing Spike. Sorry."

"Its ok." Spike said to himself, as he took a closer look at the bomb.

"What are we looking at?" Parker asked over the headset.

"Improvised Explosive. Nothing fancy, but it would more than likely blow up this entire floor. Its pretty much an electric landmine. I'll segregate the explosive circuitry with the switching circuit. I can't indefinitely disable, so you might want to call up the explosives detainment and confinement truck."

"I'm on it." Perra replied.

Suddenly the door to the suite Spike was in flung open.

"Spike, I'll take care of this one." Sam said, as he pulled out some disarming tools, "There's the mothership of all bombs up in 5127."

Spike pocketed his tools.

"Ok, Sam." Spike replied, "You need to locate your source, that's your neutral, use the live reader. Most IED's have the switching circuit east of the neutral, covered with dummy wiring, and the explosive circuit will be the only circuit leading from the neutral position, typically in any direction than east."

"Got it." Sam replied with a nod, as Spike darted towards 5127.

* * *

><p>Spike entered the suite and took in the room.<p>

His mind fixated on the bomb on the small man's lap, but he crouched down and used his duty knife and cut the woman free.

"What's your name?" Spike asked her.

"Bernadette."

"Perra," Spike spoke over the intercom, "Civy evac from fifth floor for our found person Bernadette."

"Roger that,"

Bernadette left the room and Spike turned to face both the man and the bomb.

"Ok-" Spike thought aloud, "Mercury switch. I'll CO2 cool. Explosive is a single brick of C4."

"And there is motion sensors too." Howard chimed in.

Spike dropped down his bag and opened it to find the CO2 canister. "You know bombs?"

"I'm a engineer. I design and build parts for space missions and the Space Station."

Spike bent down and started cooling the mercury switches. "So like robots and stuff- right?"

"Yeah. Model rockets, robots..."

"I like robots." Spike smiled wide, "Down in the parking lot, I have a remote bomb defusing robot outfitted with all the latest technology."

"Cool."

Spike stood back up, as he wiped his brow and threw the empty CO2 canister on the floor.

"Now, those motion sensors...wired or pneumatic?" he asked.

"Most likely pneumatic, but there's a lot of wiring in the way."

"Bomb in 4182 defused." Sam informed over the intercom.

"Boss-" Spike responded, as he engaged the intercom, "Talk to our suspect yet?"

"Yeah Spike. He's not right in the head. Ed's been questioning him for the past five minutes and his only reply is 'I like big boom', and a civilian- a Sheldon Cooper-"

"That's Dr. Sheldon Cooper!" could be heard in the background.

"Sheldon Cooper," Greg continued, "Has been driving Perra up the wall."

Spike smiled again, with a little laugh.

"What's so funny?" Howard asked.

"One of your friends is annoying the heck out of our rookie officer."

"Probably Sheldon, the neurotic nerd who looks like a giant praying mantis."

Spike used a CQB mirror to look at the motion sensors.

"See the empty slot at the top of the sensors?" Spike asked the civilan.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"I'm going to give you some pieces of metal, you're going to shove them in there, that'll disable the switching devices on the bomb rendering it neutral."

"Ok."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Twenty minutes later...<strong>_

"Good job guys." Greg said, as the team just finished packing everything back into the trucks, and turned around to face their Sargent, "A bit unorthodox, but good job."

"Unorthodox?" Jules asked aloud, as she gave Perra a friendly hug, as he hadn't seen him for almost the entire call, "I'm sorry, but from where I was standing, we had a know-it-all in the truck nagging Perra the whole time, and guy with a Masters degree in Engineering assisted Spike defuse a bomb."

"Like I said Jules, unorthodox." Greg said with a smile and a laugh as he got into the SUV.

* * *

><p>"I assure you, I'm never coming to Canada again." Sheldon said, as he unbuckled his seat belt on the plane, as they reached flying altitude.<p>

"Sheldon- I don't know what's worse," Leonard started, as he took a seat beside him, "The fact that your complaining when you got to sit in a truck the entire time, or the fact that you're making us miss the convention, just to go home because you're upset."

"It was exciting though." Penny said, as she passionately kissed Leonard, "You know, I always wanted to join the mile high club."

Suddenly, racing down the hallway, giggling, the trio witnessed Howard and Bernadette racing towards the washroom.

"On second thought," Penny spoke, "Never mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed my first crossover! Obviously it was more Flashpoint than Big Bang, but it was, as stated before, a hoot and a half to write. I'd like to thank the writers of Flashpoint and The Big Bang Theory for creating and developing these diverse characters. Cheers, and calling all Flashpoint fans: Regular new chapters are soon to come for my ongoing Flashpoint fanfiction, "A New Beginning".**


End file.
